


Silent Conversation Part 12

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, I had to write this one, M/M, Silent Conversation verse, domestic boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: Mike discovers the existence of Reginald.He loves it.Harvey, not so much.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Silent Conversation Part 12

**Author's Note:**

  * For [statusquo_ergo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/statusquo_ergo/gifts).



> For the lovely Statusquoergo. She inspired me with her tags on a wonderful gifset on tumblr.  
> It's been a while since I wrote in this verse.  
> Expect some more.

"Please state your name", Louis says, pacing towards Harvey with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Harvey Specter", Harvey shrugs, already irritated by Louis’s attitude.

"Your full name", Louis roars, obviously enjoying himself immensely.

Harvey shoots a side glace at Mike. His boyfriend is busy taking notes. With a bit of luck he’ll get away with this one and Mike won’t pay attention.

"Harvey Reginald Specter", Harvey whispers in hushed tones because he never liked the sound of R _eginald_. Why on earth did his mother pick up that name in the first place ?

Mike immediately lifts his head, dropping his pen on the side and stares at him, open mouthed.

"Whut?" Mike gapes.

So far for that idea, Harvey thinks, ashamed.

He gives a discreet nod, hoping Mike will move on to another subject pronto.

Mike doesn’t. Of course he doesn’t.

_Reginald. Woaw. How come I didn’t know about this?_

_You’re having fun with this aren’t you?_

_You bet. It’s too good to be true_.

_Are you going to hold this over my head for the rest of our lives?_

_Yup._

_Please forget about it._

_No way. This is becoming your pet name in bed as of tonight._

* * *

Of course Mike keeps his word during their lovemaking the same night. The next morning he peruses at his mobile to find out the significance of Reginald, laying in Harvey’s arms.

"Did you know Reginald comes from ancient German? Mike chirps, overjoyed. "It’s derived from the word _ragin_ which means counsel and the word _wald_ which means the King."

"Please shut the fuck up with _Reginald_ ", Harvey sighs, rolling his eyes.

"It suits you, though", Mike murmurs, kissing Harvey in between bites of donuts. "I think your mother knew what she was doing at the time. Wise woman she is."

The end


End file.
